Chaos Dimension
by Snoopfrawgg
Summary: Portals into an alternate dimension open up in worlds across the unverse, sending what seem like interdimentional twins into what we know as the normal world! How will the inhabitants of the worlds cope with their copies? FMAxInuxSamurai Deeper Kyo cross.
1. Chapter 1

Snoop's Notes: Hey, all. Well, it's about time that I got my lazy arse up and wrote something, so I did. Yes, the title just so happens to be one of the moves used by Shuma Gorath in Marvel vs. Capcom, but it suited the story, to bleh to all you haters! Anyway, I have no idea where I got the idea for this...Probably from South Park, but either way! I'm enjoying writing it, so I don't really care right now. But enough of my rambling, let's get on with the show, eh?

Disclamer: No, I don't own anything I'm about to write about. No, I also don't own Shuma Gorath or the name of his move. So guess what, ya lawyers! -moons lawyers- Thou shalt not sue-eth me!

Chapter 1: Vacation Time

The train stopped with a loud screech at the station. A station hand yelled over his megaphone the name of the current stop: Rush Valley. The town that is the peak of automail technology. The place filled with mechanics and a never-ending supply of new metallic prosthesis. This is the place where the famed Elric brothers exited the locomotive. Edward, the eldest of the pair, exited first, due to his smaller stature. The younger brother, Alphonse, then exited, his huge metal frame barely making it through the door.

"So," asked Alphonse, "Why are we here again, brother?" Hearing this question for the third time began to annoy Edward. He sighed deeply before he responded.

"To see Winry, and see if she has anything new fer this metal arm of mine…How many times am I gonna have to tell you?"

"Ok, brother, ok, sorry. How do you think her training is going under Mr. Garfield?"

"Meh, who knows? At least she doesn't hafta worry about him hitting up on her…"

Alphonse chuckled at the statement. "Very true, Ed, very true."

The brothers walked underneath the huge sign that was made in front of Rush Valley into the actual town and instantly assaulted by peddlers of mechanical limbs from every direction. As they worked their way through the crowd people gawked at Al's metal form, believing that his armor was actually a full body automail setup. One of the peddler's voices rung above the rest.

"Hey! Hey, you! Shorty with the red coat! You know you want this new automail attachment!"  
Alphonse uttered two words: "Oh no."

Edward then seemed to leap over the crowds of people to the unfortunate salesman. "Ha! I knew you wanted---"The man never got to finish due to the boot which now rooted itself to his mouth.

"Ed! Stop! He didn't mean it like that!" The elder brother got one more kick on the poor man, this one being extra painful because of the use of his metallic leg.

"That'll teach you to call me small, you stupid---!" His brother clapped a heavy hand over Edward's mouth before anything else erupted from it.

"We're supposed to be on vacation, bro, not beating innocent civilians!"

"I never wanted to go on vacation! AND HE'S NOT INNOCENT!

"It's not the army's fault that you researched too much and kept passing out in the library!"

Not far away all activity ceased and the scream of a woman was heard. This sound sobered Edward enough to turn to see what was wrong. The woman was easy to spot, for the people around her gathered around her. "What's wrong, miss?" one man asked. The woman pointed her finger at the sibling alchemists

"It's them! The murderers! Those are the ones from Grenith!"

A single word echoed throughout the plaza: "WHAT?"

"We didn't kill anyone!" yelled Edward, taken aback by this accusation.

"Come to think of it…" said one man in the crowd, "He does look like that guy in the wanted poster…"

"WANTED POSTER!" the brothers yelled. The man then pointed behind them to a simple sketch of the two brothers, and the bounty of $6000 underneath the pictures. They slowly turned to see the greedy faces of the men in the town before them, wielding weapons in their hands and automail.

"I think it's time to run, brother."

"I agree."

The brothers took off at full speed in the direction of the shop Winry was working at. Turning into alleys and halls to lose the mob behind them, the pair finally veered into a thin alley and Edward clapped his hands together, creating a high wall before the mob could see where they went. "Let's get to the shop quickly, before they find us again."

"Yea, let's go bro."

"What's this everyone here is saying, that we killed someone!" Edward asked after he got to the shop and made sure nobody that wanted their heads was there.

Winry had a frightened look on her face when they entered and told her what had happened. "I'm afraid that it's not just 'someone'. It was…..everyone."

It was Edward's turn to show an expression of fear. "E-everyone?"

"That's impossible! We have never even been to Grenith!"

"I know. That's the only reason why I didn't try to knock you out on your way in!"

"Wow. Thanks for the show of faith, Winry. Jeez…" Edward said sarcastically. This comment was soon greeted by a monkey wrench to the face.

"Good, I hope you liked it." She simply said.

"But…" Al said, "Is it possible? To kill off a whole town?"

"Evidently so…It's said that only one person survived, and she's here. A young girl who's the hospital. Thankfully for her, but not so great for us, Grenith is nearby here. This town may be the next target…"

A somber melancholy filled the room. Thoughts of death and destruction filled the thoughts of the three youths. Edward was the first to speak, saying, "Looks like the vacation is gonna be cut early, Al. I don't like others ruining our reputation. Oh, speaking of vacation, Winry, we came to see you."

"Well, why else would you be here?" She said with a giggle, "Hopefully not to see Mr. Garfield."

Edward gagged at the thought, and Al would have as well, if it weren't for the fact that his hollow body contained no place to produce bile. While Edward was at the trashcan, Al stated their business. "Let's see what I can do, Ed. Come with me."

Winry led the pair to her workplace in the back of the store, where her newly acquired skills were put to work.

A black cloaked figure stood on the plateau next to his companion, a black suit of armor with red, glowing eyes. The robed youth pushed some of his black hair out of his crimson eyes.

"How far did you say it was to the next town, Thrall?"

The armor spoke, "It is not far now, master. Maybe two days walk."

The cloaked one laughed manically, saying, "Good! Good! Maybe I can get some more practice before I find a suitable opponent. Aren't you glad we found that foolish alchemist who was working with dimensional portals, eh?"

"Yes master, very fortunate. Maybe we may find a suitable candidate here as well?"

"That would be good. After all, we've almost run out of them in our world, haven't we? I must be more careful with my powers sometimes… WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The youth laughed evilly in the night as the moon glinted off of his metallic arm of black, while his huge metal servant looked onward, toward the town of Rush Valley.

Chapter 1: END!

Snoop's Footnotes: So, how'd ya like that? Good? Bad? Ugly? Worth a million in gold bullian? Review me and say so! I need some peeps to tell me whether to post more or not, so get on it!


	2. Chapter 2

Snoop's Notes: Alrighty, chapter two's up and ready, get it while it's hot! Thanks for all the reviews and whatnot.

Disclaimer: I don't any o these characters. I don't own the animes they belong to. Blah blah blah, lawyers can go $& themselves and all that good stuff.

Chapter 2: Issues

It was a bright, sunny day in feudal era Japan. A red robed man quickly dashed from tree branch to tree branch. His dog-like ears perked up at the sound of movement nearby. He caught a whiff of something on the air that he recognized. _Finally, she's close. Jeez, I hate it when she runs off like that..._ he thought.

Nearby, a young girl was picking flowers. "Shippou! Get those flowers there! And hurry, we need to hurry up and get them to Kaede, she wasn't feeling well, remember?" Suddenly, a sound came from the forest near her. As she looked up, she saw a red blur rush past her.  
"Huh?" The two said almost simultaneously. The red blur stopped when he had found his quarry.

"Kagome! Finally! Why the hell did you leave me over there!"

Kagome issued a sigh. _Why? Why can't I get a moment's peace without Inuyasha bursting in all the time!_ She thought. "I just went to get some flowers for Kaede before we went to see her. Where's Miroku and Sango?"

"I don't know, I left 'em back there somewhere. But who cares? What if you were attacked or something? You can't just leave without warning anyone!"

"I did warn someone, Miroku and Sango. Speaking of which, who knows what's going on between them without anyone watching…"

As if on cue, a loud slap resounded from the forest around them. "Ouch…Never mind what I just said. Let's finish getting these and get back before we find Miroku floating in a river somewhere."

Soon the group finished picking the gifts, and they began their trek back to camp. "Why do I hafta carry all these stupid things!" Inuyasha yelled as he jogged next to Kagome's pink bicycle, hauling quite a few of the natural beauties.

"Because you didn't help to pick them, that's why! It's not our fault you decided you were 'too cool for school'." Inuyasha looked up with his usual stupefied expression whenever he hears a foreign thing.

"School? What is this 'school' you speak of? Is it a demon? Or edible?"

Kagome let out another sigh. "Don't worry 'bout it, Inuyasha, just don't worry about it…"

The trio reached the camp soon, with an annoyed Sango petting the cute fuzz ball that was Kirara. Miroku was hanging by his underwear on a nearby branch. The newly entered group winced at they're all-too-daring companion who called himself a monk. "That's gotta hurt……" Inuyasha said.

The dazed Miroku responded, "You have no idea…" After letting their beloved monk down, they resumed their trip toward Kaede's home. Idle chat filled the time and helped it to pass. Night fell on the group as they made half the trip. They began to set up camp as the sun began to go below the horizon. Just then, they heard a sound in the distance. A voice that they recognized…

"Kagome! Where are you Kagome!" the voice was yelling. The group saw a woman running towards them from up the path.

"Huh?" said Kagome, "Wait, isn't that---"

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha finished. He began to run up the path toward her (much to Kagome's secret dismay). "Kikyo! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said to her as she got close. The woman, however, pushed him out of the way. "What the hell!"

"Kagome! Oh Thank God! I thought I lost you here!" Kikyo said.

" Wait….WHAT! I thought you hat---!" This sentence was interrupted by the strangest thing the group had ever seen. Inuyasha stood rooted to the spot while his jaw smashed into the floor, Miroku got a look of amazement and a nosebleed, and Sango just about vomited all over Shippou, who was already asleep. Kagome was paralyzed from what was happening: Kikyo, without another word, began to make out with her. For about a minute this went on, until everyone got their nerves back (except Miroku, who passed out due to loss of blood), at which time they separated the two.

"What are you doing! Leave us alone!" the supposed Kikyo said.

"What the Hell are you doing, Kikyo! What's the meaning of this!" yelled Sango. Inuyasha still hadn't regained all his senses after this occurrence, so he came up with the only thing he thought logical: it was a demon in disguise.

"DIE DEMON!" he yelled as he charged the imposter. She dodged deftly though, yelling back at him.

"Like you should talk! Hey…WAIT!" she screamed the last part loudly, so that even Shippou woke up. "What the heck is wrong with you guys?"

"Huh…? Kikyo, is that you…?" Shippou said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Hey…your not Kikyo!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm Kikyo!"

Everyone else stood by as this exchange took place (however Kagome joined Miroku in unconscious land due to shock). Then Inuyasha, now fully recovered, agreed with Shippou.

"Hey…he's right, Kikyo has black hair! Yer hair is brown! DEMON!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

Sango then chipped in, "Yes, and Kikyo also has brown eyes. Your eyes are black."

"DEEEMOOONNNN!" Inuyasha yelled once again.

"NO I AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled an extremely annoyed Sango. "Do you hear that?" Everyone's ears perked up once again. Nothing came.

"Nope." Inuyasha said, "You must be hearing things."

"Bah. Anyway, on to more pressing business. How do we know you're not a demon, hm? Prove it."

"Um…Well…Where should I start? Well, earlier today we were walking to Kaede's house cuz we heard she was sick---"

"Wait. You were going to Kaede's house too?" said a slightly dumbfounded Shippou, who was also trying to keep Inuyasha from attacking her.

"Lemme finish, will you? Jeez…I hate being interrupted…anyway, on our way there, a light flashed nearby us. Thinking it may be a demon who had gotten a shard of the Shikon Jewel, we went to investigate---"

"You also know about the Shikon---" Sango was then interrupted by the interruptee, who promptly threatened her with an extremely evil face. "Meep…"

"Okay. We went to investigate, and we fell into this large shining thing in the ground. A portal I guess. Next thing I know, I'm separated from everyone and I'm stuck here. Now I'm looking for them."

"Wait," this time it was a male voice, Miroku, who had woken up and placed some random paper in his nostrils, who spoke, "You came from a dimensional portal to this place. And what, in your dimension, women kiss other women or something?" At that moment he thought_ I wanna go…but wait, if women are with other women, then men are…_That ended his thought with a sick shudder.

"Well…if you want to…", she giggled a bit at the expressions on the faces around her. "What? What's wrong with you?"

"ARGH! This is just too weird…", yelled Inuyasha, frustrated from not being able to kill something.

"Hm…Speaking of which, Inuyasha, weren't you a---"

"SHHHH!", said Sango, "Do you hear that?"

The group perked up their ears once again. This time, however, they did hear someone. Another girl's voice was heard, and she was yelling some of the group's names.  
"Kagooomeee! Kiiikyoooo! Toooooshiiiii! Anyone!", the voice called, and the new Kikyo answered her.

"Kyoko! Over here!", she called, waving at the far off figure.

"Kikyo! Is that you!"

As the figure got closer, the group began to examine the new entry. She wore a very pink garb, much like Inuyasha's. Her hair was black and long, pulled into a ponytail, and her skin was pale. When she got closer, the girl said "Oh, look! You found the rest…Hey wait, weren't you wearing a white robe, Toshi?"

"…Ummm…No? I think I know what's wrong here…In your world there are people that look like us and some have similar or the same names, yes Kikyo?"

"I guess so…After all, I guess you mistook me for another woman named Kikyo…" she responded. She looked around at the group.

"But hey, if you were in our group, then who's she?", Sango said, pointing to Kyoko. "I know we never met anyone named Kyoko."

The girl looked around, and looked at everyone, including the now awake and vomiting Kagome. "Well, I used to be someone else, but then a demon put a spell on me to permanently transform me into a woman."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…You used to be a guy!" yelled Inuyasha.

She nodded, "Yes, I was. But then I got used to being a woman. My name used to be---"  
"GRAH!", This time it was Kagome's time to be pissed. She threw herself upon Kikyo and attacked her for what she had done to her. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU FRIGGIN---"

"Kagome, get off of her!" yelled Inuyasha, and went in to separate them.

"Stay out of this you! SIT BOY!" At the pronunciation of those words, Inuyasha hit the floor with a huge amount of power, and was soon covered in the dirt. However, there was another impact at these words. Everyone turned to see Kyoko headfirst in the ground. This caused an awkward silence, followed by a huge amount of maniacal laughter. Inuyasha got up after a few minutes and wondered what was so funny.

"Hey, Kagome hurting me isn't that funny is it?" He then turned to look at who they were looking at, to see the new girl stuck in the floor nearby. His face turned a pale, sickly ashen color.

"No…No, it can't be…It can't be…I'm her…? I'M A GIRL!" His realization of this fueled the laughter hugely. Like gas to an inferno, the laughing was heard for what seemed like miles. This laughter was accompanied by the scream of a man's pride being forced out of his very soul.

Edward looked up at the window in the middle of his conversation with Winry.

"Did you guys hear that?" he asked. The others looked at him questioningly.

"No, brother, I didn't hear anything. Did you?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"…It was nothing. Don't worry about it." Edward continued to look out the window, wondering what was to become of him before the man posing as him was gone.

"There we go. Maintenance is done. Try it out," Said Winry, removing the Allen wrench from a bolt in his arm and taking him out of his contemplation.

"Alright, thanks. Come on, Al, lets go out back and try this thing out."

Chp 2: END!

Snoop's Footnotes: Well, what didja think? Not exactly getting to the action yet, but it will come, worry not. Anyways, leave your reviews. As anyone else does, I need em!


	3. Chapter 3

Snoop's Notes: Righto, here's chapter three! But first...I am lacking in reviews...Must be because of the lack of readers of Samurai Deeper Kyo, eh? I expected, of the hundreds o thousands that read manga and watch anime, at least some would read SDK and ff...ah well, they'll come eventually...I hope...erm...anyways...HOW BOUT SOME PIE! WEEEEE! -flies away on flying corn on the cob-

Oh, and also, I'm sorry on advance for all the future wierd symbol combos I'm gonna be using throughout the story. Evidently this place doesn't like my symbols.

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill, I don't own any o these guys. Let's get on with it already!

Chapter 3: Intel

The huge metal fist missed Edward's face by a blonde hair length. Ducking below his brother's attack, he swept at his feet. With a swiftness defying his hulking form, Alphonse jumped backwards and reentered his calm stance. Edward charged in attacking like an angry wolf at an intruder. Making a quick turn to try and fool his opponent by feinting left and attacking his right. However, his younger brother had more experience than that, and seeing the trick he guarded the attack, a kick to the midsection. Deflecting the blow and striking at Edward's chest with a hard palm strike. He took the blow and exchanged it with a hard uppercut which knocked off Alphonse's head. Ignoring the lost weight, he grabbed his brother's outstretched arm and flung him high into the air. Winry watched the brother's battle not too far off, near the back door of the shop. _Jeez…They keep doing that and he's gonna break the arm I just tuned up._ This was followed by a giggle as she watched Al scrambling to retrieve his lost head and Edward pulling himself out of the barrel of water he landed in.

"Right! This arm works great, as always. Now, Winry, you said that there was a girl here that survived the destruction of the city. Take us to her." Said Edward, rubbing off the pain of the cramped area he was forced into because of gravity.

"Well, umm…, ok. Just be glad I'm friends with the doctor there. I don't think anyone would let you near her, since you look so much like the murderers…"

"Don't remind us," replied Al as he got closer. "You're sure you can get us in?"

"I'll convince the doctor, one way or another." At this comment, Al and Edward looked at one another with a suspicious look in their eyes. Winry immediately knew what they had in mind. This knowledge was also accompanied by a monkey wrench to both of their faces.

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVS!"

After a little while of recovery for Edward, the group was on their way. Alphonse wasn't as affected by the assault, but he did have to search a ditch in which his head fell. Using the alleyways and shady back ways so as not to alert the greedy locals, they reached their destination. Although it took longer than they wanted to, they reached the small hospital which kept the town in good condition. The simple wooden edifice donned a large red cross that signified that it was the prominent medical building in the area. The three entered the building, luckily with no one noticing their entrance. Winry greeted the doctor behind he counter, a thin man with thick spectacles expanding the size of his eyes substantially.

"Dr. Mordecai! How are you this morning?"

The doctor replied in a very nasal (and slightly annoying) voice after looking up from his clipboard, "Ah, hello Winry! I'm fine, thank you. And who are these…" A look of recognition washed over his face, and was soon replaced by a look of fear and anger.

"Winry! What is the meaning of this! Why have you brought these, these, these butchers into my hospital! Get out! OUT I SAY!" While saying this, he began to rush them out, swiping his clipboard at the group. On one slightly misdirected swipe, Edward caught his arm before it struck him. Grasping his arm, he squeezed it, a look of his own anger and determination washing over his previous countenance.

"Ed! You're not helping things! Let go of him, NOW!" Winry demanded. Calming down a bit, Edward released the cowed Mordecai and took a step back, pressing himself not to hit the skinny twit. Winry tried explaining to the doctor what had happened, and that someone was framing the Elrics, but like a stone wall, he did not budge.

"How do I know that they didn't just come here to finish her off, hm? How can I believe you or them? The only thing I know is that there is a girl in there who was attacked and orphaned by two guys that look exactly like you! I CAN'T ALLOW IT!"

The suit of armor spoke, "So…You think we killed them? You think we, who haven't killed anyone before, killed the whole town without hesitation? You think we, members of the army and are very easily caught because the authorities know so much about them, would come here and try to finish off the only girl that lived? We came here, not to kill, but to protect. If you don't let us talk with this girl, YOU are killing this whole town. If we don't speak to her, we don't know what we are up against, which makes us easy kills and weak protectors. So please, unless you want the weight of everyone's blood on your shoulders, let us speak with her. Please."

The doctor was taken aback. Confusion filled his face and movements. He ran his hand through his black, retreating hairline. He thought long and hard, and there was a deep silence, the type of silence that you feel you're going to be sucked into and never return. It was like the silence of death itself. And then he spoke.

"Her room is down the hall, third on the right." He went back behind the counter and retrieved something: a shotgun that was hidden below it. "I'm following you. If you try anything, anything at all, you die. Understand? I've used this thing before, and I don't want to again. Let's go."

The group went to the room indicated by the shaky doctor to be greeted with a hard sight. A girl lie on the bed covered in IV tubes and had an oxygen mask over her face. The iron lung next to her worked to try and keep her quick breaths steady. Her blonde hair was missing on half of her head, replaced by severe burns. One of her deep blue eyes was sliced, leaving nothing but a milky, useless orb. Her legs were only half there, the parts below the knees were gone and the stumps were covered in only bandages crusting with dry blood. The girl, once beautiful, was destroyed everywhere because of a man's madness for death. She looked as far as she could to the door where the new people entered, recognizing only the doctor. The others entered and were instantly hit with pity and extreme sadness. What kind of a monstrosity would do this to anyone was the only thought in all of their minds.

"Hello, Serene. How are you this morning?" the doctor asked. She simply nodded her head and gave a twisted gesture of the mouth that was meant to be a smile. "Good, good. Now, you have some visitors. They want to ask you a few questions, ok?"

The doctor turned the brothers and Winry. "Her name is Serene. Ask her what you want, and then leave. I'm watching you." With that he went behind them and stood in the doorway, ready in the instance that he would be forced to used his weapon. Edward and Alphonse approached the figure on the bed.

Edward attempted a smile for the girl. "Hi there. My name is Ed. What's yours?"

The girls voice came out as raspy as her breaths came in, "I'm Serene. Nice to meet you…" She got a good look at the inquisitor's face. She recognized something about it, but it wasn't all right. Something was different.

"Well Serene, I'm here to talk to you about your town. I heard a bad man went there."

She nodded her head slightly. "Mhm. Someone went there and broke everything. He even broke the buildings. One broke on my legs…that's why they're gone…" Tears welled up in the girl's seeing eye as she spoke this and memories came flooding back to her.

"There, there, Serene, it's ok. Ok, one more question, and that's it, alright?"

The girl nodded again. She held back the tears as best as she could. "Okay…"

"What did the man look like?" Edward asked, pity and anxiety showing on his face. "Did…Did he look like me?"

Serene looked him in the face again and studied his features. "Yes, he looked like you, but he was a little different…He had black hair, very black. And his eyes…they were scary. They were bright red, like fire. Not like yours, yours are nice and calm. And he wore a black coat, not red. And he had a metal arm…"

"A metal arm? Like…this one?" With that he removed his coat and showed the girl his automail, hoping not to scare the poor child.

"No…It was like that, but…black. Oh yeah, and he had a big scary friend, like yours…but he was black too, and he carried a big sword."

Edward was amazed. It was no wonder everyone thought he was the killer. The differences between them seemed menial. He even had a suit of armor following him around…Someone was out for him. He had to stop these monsters before they did anything else.

"Thank you, Serene. You were very helpful. Now, I'll leave you to rest so that you get better soon, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you for seeing me, Ed." She smiled once again before the group turned to leave. Winry and the doctor walked out, with him comforting the girl, who had gone to tears when she saw the girl. Edward and Alphonse took one more look at the girl before they went to the exit.

"Ed!"

The brothers turned to look at Serene again to see her looking at them.

"Will you be my friend?"

He looked dumbfounded for a second before replying. "…Yes, Serene. I'll be your friend." She smiled again and nodded her thanks before they left.

The Elrics then left the girl to rest. Edward had tears streaming down his face as he entered the lobby of the small hospital. Alphonse put his hand on his elder brother's back.

"We will get him, brother. We'll get him."

His response came low and harsh. "No, we won't just get him…" He looked up to see the faces of everyone there on him. "I'm gonna kill him."

#$#$&#$#$$#&$#&#$&$&#$&#&&$#&#&$

"There they are, Thrall. All the little insects, just waiting to be crushed underfoot." The dark cloaked figure squatted on his haunches on a cliff overlooking the town.

"Yes, master. They will be perfect for some blade practice before we head to more populated places."

"Hahaha, yes, perfect indeed. Set up camp. We attack in the morning."

$#$&&$#$#$&#$#!$#$&#$

Snoop's Footnotes: Well, for those that actually read this, did you enjoy it? -Slaps the people that answered to the screen- Then give me a review, stupid, I can't hear you from there. Lmao, j/k to all my readers, I need as many as I can get, hehe. Anyways, review me plz! Any results are wanted, whether you hated or loved it!


End file.
